Alcohol y secretos
by RubyLRed
Summary: es la fiesta 18 de Gold y varias cosas pueden pasar cuando se inicia un reto de confesiones para los ebrios dex holder - CALIFICACION T por siertas cositas pero muy poco


Este fic solo va a tener este capítulo, es sobre varios shipping

Lo narra Ruby

**ALCOHOL Y SECRETOS**

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños 18 de Gold-Sempai y nos invito a sapphire, a Rald y a mí a ir a jotho para su fiesta, por supuesto que aceptamos. Como el torpe del sempai nos aviso de último momento apenas nos enteramos fuimos volando en pilo, el tropius de sapphire, eso ultimo no me agrado mucho ya que, para hacer que ella se bañe es una guerra que parece no terminar nunca, no pueden imaginar lo mal que olía esa cosa que nunca en su vida se dio un baño

**Sapphire ¿Cundo fue la última vez que bañaste esta Cosa**? – Le pregunte mientras me tapaba la nariz

**Primero que nada, no es una cosa y se llama Pilo, Segundo…** - La interrumpí

**Espera, ¿Desde cuándo sabes contar? Pensé que en las cuevas no se aprendía nada** – Le dije en modo de burlo ya que siempre está en su base secreta

**No empieces con eso o te tiro de Pilo aquí mismo en medio del mar** – Me amenazo mientras se levantaba de la espalda de se tropius y estiraba la pierna derecha para patearme

**DEJEN DE PELEAR! ¿PORQUÉ NO SE CASAN YA DE UNA VES?** – Grito Esmerald Callándonos de una vez poniéndonos la cara roja a mí y a ella, y para sorpresa de Sapphire su propio pokemon movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación ante esa idea. Por mi parte si no fuera por el error más grande de mi corta vida ya le estaría proponiendo matrimonio y sé que ella aceptaría pero solo me calle y mire al frente, cosa que ella imito y dejo a Esmerald con una gran sonrisa

Luego de una hora llegamos a jotho y nos dirigimos a goldenrod city donde dijo Gold-Sempai que haría la fiesta, los buscamos hasta que los encontramos a Gold, Silver y Crys hablando junto con una chica parecida a Crys-San pero castaña

**Hola sempais, ya llegamos** – Dijo sapphire

**Hola chicos, la fiesta será dentro de unas horas así que descansen y luego nos preparamos, El chico cursi y el chaparro vienen a mi casa junto con el amargado cabeza de fuego y la chica salvaje se va con Crys y su prima Kotone** –Los tres aceptamos algo ofendidos por los apodos de Gold-Sempai pero más silver que parecía que quería desintegrarlo con la mirada

Fuimos con los sempais arriba del togekiss de Gold y Rald fue con Silver-Sempai en su honchkrow hasta la casa de Gold en pueblo primavera

Luego de descansar y al rato bañarnos y cambiarnos estábamos listos para la fiesta, cuando volvimos a la ciudad fuimos directamente al lugar de la fiesta en donde estaban los demás de kanto también listos juntos a unas tres chicas, me pareció extraño ya que dos de las chicas las reconocí siendo que eran crys-San y Kotone-San pero no lograba saber quién era la otra hasta que recordé que sapphire se avía ido con ellas, Fue muy gracioso como a Gold y Silver se les caía la baba al ver a Crys y su prima, porque la verdad se veían muy hermosas pero no tanto como sapphire , oh arceus , se veía más hermosa que cualquier cosa, hasta más hermosa que mimí ,estaba con un vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos

**Oye Ruby, vas a inundar el lugar con tu baba si sigues viendo a sapphire así** – Me dijo Rald al notar que mi boca no se podía abrir más y empezaba a dejar un mar entero, eso sonó algo pervertido pero tenía razón no podía dejar de ver a sapphire

**Bien, entremos** –ordeno Gold, la fiesta estuvo muy buena hasta que Gold vino con unas botellas…No creo que esto termine bien de ninguna forma

**NO VOY A TOMAR ESO!** – Grite

**Vamos, no pasara nada** – Dijo Gold mientras le destapaba una

**SI MI PADRE SE ENTERA, CONTROLARA A RAYQUAZA UN VEZ MAS PARA QUE ME PARTA EN MEDIO, SE COMO MIS PIERNAS DEJANDOME AGONISANDO Y ARIA QUE SU SLAKING SE DUERMA ARRIBA MIO** – Exprese totalmente aterrorizado imaginando la escena

En un principio no quise, pero luego Gold logro convencernos de alguna manera a casi todos excepto a Crys, Yellow, Kotone, también convenció a Rald pero Crys lo detuvo antes de siquiera una pequeña probada

MEDIA HORA DESPUES…

**Miren! ¿Quién le ordeno a ese voltord volador usar destello en el techo?** – Pregunte totalmente en estado de ebriedad

No es un voltord volador Ruby, es una bola de disco – Me dijo Yellow-Sempai

**OIGANME TODOS** – Dijo Gold – **Es el momento de jugar a los retos, LOS RETO A TODOS A DESIR SU MAS GRANDE SECRETO AQUÍ MISMO**

En el estado en el todos estábamos solo avía unos pocos que salvaron del reto pero se quedaron para escuchar, el Gold dijo – **Tu primero Red-Sempai** –apuntando a una pared como un ebrio total

**De acuerdo, mi más grande secreto es este** – En eso Red se levanto tambaleándose y se dirigió hacia Yellow

**R-¿Red?** – Pregunto ella temblando pensando que la golpearía pero en ves de un golpe lo único que sintió fueron unos labios arriba de los suyos que se fueron en unos segundo

**AMO A YELLOW Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIJAN, LA AMO TANTO QUE CUANDO SU TIO SE VA DE PESCA ME DAN GANAS DE SECUESTRARLA Y HACER QUE SE CASE CONMIGO** – Desde que dijo su nombre la cara de yellow fue cambiando en una escala de rojos hasta el más alto, mientras que Sapphire, Silver, Green, Blue, Gold y yo gritábamos LOOOOOOOOOOOOL y Crys, Kotone y Rald se quedaron petrificados por lo romántico que fue Red

**ES…un momento** – en eso Gold Salía corriendo al baño y se escucha como vomita –**ya volví, ¿EN QUE ESTABA? A sí, ES TURNO DE LOS CASTAÑOS**

**Bueno Blue, a la cuenta de 3 lo anunciamos ¿no?** – Le pregunto Green a lo que Blue acepto con la cabeza

Y empezaron a contar – 1…8…67…4…0… - Luego de una dos horas por fin – 25 mil…3

**ESTOY EMBARAZADA/SOMOS PAREJA**

…

**ESPERA! DESDE CUANDO ESTAS EMBARAZA?**

– Pregunto Green quien por lo que acababa de escuchar se olvido por completo de su borrachera

**Ya sabes, desde esa vez que fui a tu casa cuando Daisy no estaba y…** - Antes de que contara lo siguiente, Crys le tapo los oídos a Rald como también Yellow a Silver quien a pesar de su edad era muy inocente en esos temas

Luego de una declaración de Gold algo atrevida, que termino con el incrustado en la pared por una patada de una Crys tsundere sonrojada le toco a silver

**La verdad es que cuando vi a Kotone cuando Crys me la presento me enamore de ella a primera vista, tanto fue que como pensó que era una chica por mi pelo largo quería pedirle que haga yuri conmigo** – Esas palabras que dijo hizo que Kotone saltara de alegría y se tirara hacia él a abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que ella también estaba enamorada de él, en frente de todos que quedamos atónitos, mientras ellos se fueron a un lujar a 'SOLAS' seguramente para dejarle un sobrino a Blue, nosotros seguimos jugando hasta que llego mi turno

**SAPPHIRE NUNCA LO OLVIDE** – Grite en mi turno pero por arte de magia a todo menos a mí se les fue la ebriedad, ahora todos me miraban como diciendo '**NO DEVISTE AVER DICHO ESO AHORA**' mientras a sapphire se le caían las lagrimas aun sin el control total de mis acciones me acerque a ella y la bese, ese fue mi primer beso pero no duro ni un segundo por un bofetada de parte de ella

Esa bofetada me volvió a la normalidad justo a tiempo para ver como ella huía del lugar por las escaleras para arriba, la seguí y la encontré llorando en el balcón del edificio

**Lo siento…** - Dije mientras ella se limpiaba las lagrimas y se volteaba a verme – **es que…**

**¿ES QUE RUBY? ME MENTISTE DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON TANTAS VECES QUE ES IMPONSIBLE CONTARLAS DICIENDO QUE NO LO RECORDABAS Y LA UNICA MANERA EN LA QUE ME ENTERO ES PORQUE ESTABAS EBRIO** – Me grito sapphire llena de tristeza, furia y dolor

**Tenía miedo, de que si iniciábamos una relación en la que todavía no estábamos listos y se terminaba te podría volver a perder y esta vez para siempre** – De pronto unas lagrimas se me salen sin previo aviso – **NO QUIERO PERDERTE ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME A PASADO EN LA VIDA, TE AMO MAS QUE A LOS CONCURSOS, QUE A MIS POKEMON, QUE A TODOS MIS LISTONES DE CONCURSO, ESTOY SIENDO LO MAS SINCERO POSIBLE SAPPHIRE**

**! TE AMO MAS QUE A NADA EN ESTE MUNDO¡**

Esas últimas palabras, que eran las más difíciles de decir para mi finalmente pude pronunciarlas y acabar tanto mi sufrimiento como el de ella. Luego de tanto años ocultando la verdad por fin yo y mi amada Sapphire podemos estar juntos, Felices y podemos expresar nuestros sentimientos sin necesidad de mentira, sin necesidad de dolor y secretos

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

¿DÓNDE ESTOY? – Se preguntaba silver al encontrarse en un cuarto de hotel semidesnudo, casi le agarra un paro cardiaco al darse vuelta y encontrarse con - ¿!KOTONEEEEE¡? OH POR ARCEUS DIME QUE USE PROTECCION Y ME FALLO – Rezaba Silver mientras Kotone despertaba

Buenos días mi amor – Le dijo con una pequeña risita que hizo desmallar a silver.

FIN.

No sé que fume pero bueno xD


End file.
